Secretos de una modista
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng era una modista que trabajaba desde hacia más de un año en "Gabriel's". Inocente y carismática, descrita por su mejor amiga como la alegría personificada. Pero un suceso le demuestra que no fue así. Gracias a su agenda descubre los secretos que ella había guardado y como poco a poco se convirtió en otra persona completamente diferente. Sintiendo un gran pes


" _Agosto 23, 2015._

 _Realmente sigo sin poder creer que estoy soñando y que esto que pasa a mí alrededor es la realidad. Toda mi vida se resumió en el momento que cruce las puertas del gran edificio en el que estoy ahora mismo._

 _Esfuerzo, todos mis sueños y de pronto en un instante puedo creer que el destino realmente existe._

 _Primer día de mi nueva vida, trabajar en "Gabriel's" es realmente mi sueño hecho realidad._

 _Escribo estas letras llena de emoción, esperando leer esto en un futuro y sentir nostalgia, quien sabe, quizás esto será parte de la gran huella que deseo dejar en el mundo de la moda._

 _Así que, querida yo, te recuerdo que siempre podrás llegar a la meta que te fijaste, solo por si acaso._

 _M.C.D"_

― ¿Qué es esto, Césaire? ― Preguntó curioso, había terminado de escuchar las palabras de una de sus agentes.

Tenía una especie de agenda entre manos.

― Es la posible prueba de que Marinette Dupain-Cheng fue impulsada al suicido, comandante ― Sentenció la morena.

Él comandante Roger se levantó, observando con detenimiento a la mujer.

― Ese caso se cerró hace una semana ― Le dijo con voz firme ― ¿Cómo obtuviste eso? ―.

― Sí tan solo me escuchara ¿Sería tan difícil de creerme? ―.

La observó por un momento, para después sobar su sien con detenimiento.

― Sé que para ti esto es personal, era alguien importante para ti y lo entiendo, pero sabes que no debes mezclarlo con él trabajo ― Levanto sus brazos, exasperado ― Tienes un gran potencial, debes seguir adelante Alya ―.

Ella dejó una carpeta en el escritorio, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

― Estoy haciéndolo, señor ―.

[…]

" _Agosto 30, 2015._

 _Cuando los profesores se referían a que la vida fuera de la universidad es diferente, puedo asegurar ahora mismo que tenían toda la razón._

 _Los compañeros de trabajo que tengo son agradables, pero cada uno parece vivir en otra realidad, corriendo a todos lados y aun así pueden hacer todo a la perfección, aquí es donde yo me pregunto si en algún punto llegaré a donde ellos están._

 _Fuera de eso, hoy me sentí realmente emocionada, conocí a Gabriel Agreste en persona, no por aquella Tablet en la que va a todos lados. Se presentó hoy en la gran sala de trabajo, donde todos están atiborrados de trabajo por la colección Otoño-Invierno 2018, no hemos acabado la temporada y ya estamos trabajando en la del siguiente año ¡Eso si es eficacia!_

 _Es un hombre encantador, y, creo que le llamo la atención mi libreta de sketches._

 _M.D.C "_

Aquella había sido la cuarta página que Alya había leído en cuanto llegó a su hogar al anochecer, toda la tarde estuvo recolectando la poca información que había en el departamento sobre el suicidio de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

No había mucho.

Comentarios de sus compañeros eran pocos, solo mencionaban que era alguien agradable pero que en ocasiones tenia severos problemas de ánimo que, rápidamente muchos podían relacionar con la depresión.

Uno que otro logro importante en la firma de moda, calificaciones perfectas en _Ecole De La Chambre Syndicale,_ una de las escuelas de mayor renombre en la industria de la moda a nivel mundial.

Su familia era reconocida por las calles de París por una de las mejores en el pan clásico.

Y la prensa había hablado lo mínimo de aquello.

Alya pensó que para mantener en alto la imagen de la firma.

Pero todo eso para ella no era algo nuevo, eran cosas que ella sabía de primera mano.

Ella había sido la persona más cercana a Marinette desde el instituto.

― Eras un prodigio, Marinette ¿Qué paso? ― Se preguntó a sí misma.

Ella se había distanciado desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí al salir de la universidad, más bien a los meses.

Alegando que estaba completamente dedicada al trabajo.

Había conseguido la libreta ese mismo día cuando fue con sus padres a desocupar su pequeño apartamento, lo encontró en su mesa de trabajo, impecable.

" _Enero 15, 2016_

 _Las pequeñas vacaciones por fin acabaron, pero de alguna manera no me siento emocionada por volver a trazar patrones en Gabriel's."_

Alya había nombrado aquello como " _Cartas de M.D.C para M.D.C",_ estaba segura que a la larga, más que tener un recuerdo sobre ciertas emociones importantes con su carrera como profesionista, aquella agenda se había convertido más como en su desahogue personal.

Y cada vez escribía menos, como si el tiempo que tuviese para hacerlo se fuese reduciendo a nada.

Era la segunda vez que releía aquello, buscando algo.

Pero solo confirmaba ciertas cosas.

Su amiga había sido ilusionada y robada en aquel lugar.

Al tocar sus páginas podía sentir las emociones que su amiga había experimentado; Desde la tristeza hasta la apatía, era claro que en aquellos momentos Marinette se sentía completamente sola ¿Por qué no la busco en ningún momento?

¿Por qué no busco ayuda?

¿Por qué se derrumbó así?

" _Febrero 10, 2016_

 _Las cosas últimamente son más tensas en mi lugar de trabajo, por alguna razón mis compañeros intentan no dirigirse hacia mí, no soy una tonta, lo he visto y eso solo me hace preguntarme ¿Qué he hecho mal?_

 _Intento sobreponerme, de hecho es algo que no debería afectarme. Sé bien que no siempre le puedes agradar a todo mundo._

 _Además una de las cosas que me animan de esta semana es que conocí a una nueva compañera que será mi apoyo como patronista, se llama Lila Rossi y en realidad es un encanto de persona, es recién egresada así que haré lo que pueda para apoyarla ¡Esta industria en realidad es difícil!_

 _Oh, casi lo olvido. Hoy tengo una junta importante con el señor Agreste, su asistente, Nathalie me lo comunico hoy, es una especie de 'Cena de negocios', a lo que ella me comento. Estoy realmente curiosa. "_

Aquella había sido la última entrada que Marinette había escrito con un pequeño ápice de alegría o emoción, y eso realmente le molestaba.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera insistente, realmente no tenía ánimos de contestar pero cuando vislumbro el nombre en la pantalla no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

― Hey ― Contesto levemente desganada, dejando la pequeña agenda sobre su regazo.

― _Alya ―_ Escuchó la voz de Nino con un tono melancólico ― _Sé que estás leyendo eso, por favor, debes parar ―._

― Quiero saber que le pasó a mi amiga, Nino, comprenderla ― Repuso en un débil tono de voz ― Si supieras todas las cosas que escribió aquí, sabrías que tengo razón ―.

Se escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea, mientras ella intentaba contener las lágrimas.

― _Deberías dejar de profanar su diario, después de todo eran sus secretos y desilusiones_ ―.

Alya frunció el ceño, claramente molesta.

― Sí el único motivo de tu llamada fue ese, no quiero hablar más contigo ― Y sin esperar respuesta termino la llamada para después apagar su celular.

¿Qué Nino no podía entender que ella realmente se sentía culpable de aquello? De no saber por lo que su amiga pasaba, de no entender por todo lo que tuvo que cargar sin decir palabra alguna.

Y claro, nada de eso salía a la luz para no perjudicar a la gran casa de moda que era _Gabriel's_ , que como todas, estaba podrida desde dentro.

" _Febrero 11, 2016_

 _La cena con el señor Agreste no fue lo que esperaba. Debo decir que me sorprendió que me eligiera para liderar el concepto y creación de la próxima temporada, pero no puedo expresar alegría._

 _Me dio el portafolio de Lila Rossi, quería expresamente que hiciera un plagio de algunos de esos diseños, pero claro, no me lo dio a entender así._

 _Entonces me pregunte ¿También habían hecho algo así con mis ideas?"_

" _Mayo 20, 2016_

 _La cercanía del señor Agreste es incómoda para mí, estos últimos meses me he sentido acorralada y no es algo de lo que pueda escapar fácilmente. Sinceramente espero que sea mi imaginación"_

" _Agosto 2, 2016_

 _Lila hoy me ha reclamado de la similitud de los diseños presentados para la nueva temporada de Primavera-Verano, con los suyos de su portafolio. Esto fue frente a toda la comitiva._

 _No pude decir la verdad, él señor Agreste se encontraba observándome de una manera poco agradable. Lo siento Lila."_

" _Agosto 10, 2016_

 _Me siento sola, y con mucho miedo. "_

Poco a poco las palabras que su amiga iba escribiendo eran cada vez más apagadas.

Era la segunda vez que leía esto, y se preguntaba como ella había podido cambiar tanto en el periodo de un año.

Ella, quien fácilmente podía resaltar como la misma alegría, que contagiaba esa emoción a quien ella conociera y que simplemente nunca se daba el lujo de rendirse.

Aquella mujer que leía, era otra persona completamente diferente.

Mientras examinaba la agenda, se pudo dar cuenta que unas páginas habían sido arrancadas con sumo cuidado.

― ¿Qué querías borrar, Marinette? ―.

" _Enero 14, 2017_

 _Sé que desde noviembre no me atrevía a escribir para mí, sé que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente es en parte mi culpa, por ser alguien sin carácter que se ha dejado pisotear._

 _Mis diseños han sido robados nuevamente, y por el contrato con la empresa no puedo hacer nada ¿Vaya cosas, no? Saber que eso sucede a la mayor parte de las modistas en esta firma de moda y no poder decirle a nadie es increíblemente desgarrador. Aquellas pequeñas mentes que llegan aquí con el sueño de triunfar, su nombre nunca vislumbrara en ningún lugar._

 _Sé que el mío si lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese seguido los deseos del señor Agreste. Pero no podía ¿Cómo hacerlo si toda mi vida había estado enamorada de su propio hijo? Todo esto solo me ha marchitado y a la larga me pregunto si realmente siento algún tipo de emoción en estos momentos._

 _Lo he visto, todo mundo se pelea por la atención de él, o del comité, incluso de la asistente, Nathalie. Todo me da escalofríos._

 _Además, no dejo de recibir cartas anónimas en mi lugar de trabajo, completamente vulgares._

 _Estoy sufriendo acoso, pero, como escribí antes, al igual que con mis diseños es algo que no puedo solucionar."_

― Me pregunto si en realidad poder hacer algo para hacerte justicia, Mari ― Acaricio la página, era la última que realmente tenía algo de sentido ― ¿Cómo la vida te tiro así? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? ¿Por qué callaste? ― Pregunto al aire, esperando que de alguna manera pudiera llegar una respuesta.

Pero nada llegó.

Y, sabía que sin ningún tipo de pruebas aquel pequeño diario no tendría ninguna validez, que en si no podían culpar a todo aquel que le rodeaba por su trágico final.

Por qué había sido su decisión, y tal como lo había dicho el Teniente Roger, el caso estaba cerrado.

" _Febrero 1, 2017_

 _En realidad ¿Qué hago?"_

" _Febrero 3, 2017_

 _No lo vale, debería dejar todo."_

" _Abril 18, 2017_

 _La nada es más excitante que el todo"_

" _Mayo 23, 2017_

 _Los extraño a todos. Los extraño tanto que lastima ¿Por qué estoy tan sola? ¿Por qué no vuelvo?"_

" _Mayo 24, 2017_

 _Duele no ver el futuro"_

Y aquella fue la última frase que su amiga había dejado, lo último que había escrito.

Nuevamente no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir, era desesperante no poder hacer nada y que, en el pasado, tampoco pudo.

Lanzó desesperadamente la pequeña agenda que Marinette había convertido en su pequeño diario personal, tenía una gran furia contenida que realmente no sabía de qué manera poder contenerla.

Había impunidad, habían hecho de su querida amiga un saco sin vida, ¡Habían hecho que pensara que no valía la pena vivir! ¿Qué acaso eso no debía ser castigado?

La pequeña agenda azoto contra la pared de la pequeña sala de estar, abriéndose por completo.

Entonces Alya pudo notar a lo lejos que parte del vinil de la portada se había rasgado, mostrando levemente una página bien resguardada entre el vinil.

Se levantó con rapidez de su lugar, llegando hasta donde había lanzado la agenda y tomándola entre sus manos, sacando aquella página que se encontraba oculta hasta ahora.

Se encontraba algo arrugada, y también algo rasgada de los bordes y definitivamente no tenía ninguna similitud con las páginas que había estado leyendo, el contenido de la página había sido hecho a computadora.

En la esquina inferior tenía un número, veintisiete. Era la página numero veintisiete del contrato de "Gabriel's", lo supo cuando leyó el título de aquella página.

Tal como lo había descrito Marinette, en aquella página pudo encontrar un acuerdo de derechos, que todo aquello creado mientras laborara en dicho lugar pertenecería a la firma de moda. Además de ciertos apartados de confidencialidad donde se especificaba que aquel contrato no debía salir del edificio.

Un atropello a los derechos, y Marinette de alguna manera había logrado sacar aquella página.

Sonrió débilmente al observar la firma de ella al final, tenía la manía de poner un corazón encima de la _i_ en su nombre.

No podía cambiar los hechos, no podía traerla a la vida.

Pero, lo que si podía hacer era lograr que su nombre figurara entre aquella profesión que tanto había amado y que al final la había consumido.

Tenía en sus manos una gran prueba, y le debía mucho a su amiga.

Desenterraría sus secretos para hacer justicia, para que ninguna persona que tuviese la misma alegría y felicidad fuese transformada en lo último que había sido su amiga.

Los secretos de aquella modista, Marinette Dupain-Cheng serían desenterrados.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

Esta idea surgió de otra idea, y como ya tenía más de la mitad de este Os escrito, me anime a terminarlo. Algo deprimente, y con una idea que tiene sentido en mi cabeza.

En ocasiones no nos damos cuenta que alguien alegre por diferentes circunstancias se comienza a marchitar, que las personas que le rodean aunque no sea intencional, comienzan cargando esos hombros. Ahí es cuando viene la depresión y lamentablemente de eso siguen pensamientos horribles y acciones también, lo sé porque he estado ahí.

Idea rara y melancólica que espero disfruten. La versión original de esto no tiene nada que ver con Alya y es más extraña, espero algún dia traerla en una serie de Drables.

Un beso u3u


End file.
